


Action

by LMillay



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: She was an absolute bitch, there was no other nice way of putting it and he hated calling women bitches. But she earned that name and wore it proudly. He had no thrill to work with her when she was cast but he couldn't deny their chemistry either. She pushed everyone's buttons including his and he hated her for it. Hated her so much that he wanted to punish her.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Action

She was a picky bitch, rude and stubborn. Chris hated the way she’d jut out her chin in refusal to do a scene the way the director was asking and often, the director would curse her under his breath. But damn she was a good actress. That was the thing no one could take away from her no matter how much they hated her, and a lot of people hated her, deeply.

Chris, being the nice guy, he was, had tried his best to be kind and a gentleman to her but she pushed even his buttons. She didn’t appreciate any of the kind things he did and made filming a scene so difficult. He had done his best though, it was on him to get the scene filmed and if she floundered because of how difficult she made it, that wasn’t his problem.

It wasn’t until a night out with the cast that he got to see another side of her, and he was thankful for the shots someone had bought her. She had brought a friend to set, Chris wasn’t sure of her name, but she claimed it was her best friend since middle school. The friend being named bought her those shots and after the last one, Chris started to see why. It was clear her friend knew how uptight she could be and knew how to unwind her. Suddenly, she was on top of a mechanical bull and holding on to it with great ease, Chris admired at how long she stayed on.

“You were amazing up there,” Chris said as she plopped down on a barstool next to him and she smiled at him, a genuine smile.

“My uncle was a rodeo bull rider, he taught me the tricks of the trade,” she said, and he nodded, drinking from his beer. “You want another?” she asked, pointing to the beer and he noticed it was nearly gone.

“Sure,” he said, and she called out for two beers. “Thanks,” he said, trying not to sound surprised but he couldn’t hide it, she laughed.

“Listen, I know I’m a cunt on set and I know everyone hates me but I’m not there to make friends, I’m there to get the job done right as I see it,” she said, leaning into him and softly pushing him with her shoulder.

“I get that but sometimes you can’t have it your way,” he said, and she smiled at him, her head cocked to the side.

“And that’s what they call settling when you start giving in and being lazy about your standards,” she said, taking the beer and drinking it.

“I don’t think it's lazy, I think it's compromising, the director has his vision,” he said, and she smiled, nodding.

“True but he wouldn’t have hired me if he didn’t want me to use my vision,” she said, gazing at the rows of alcohol behind the bar.

“So, you think you shouldn’t have to budge on anything?” he asked, and she looked back at him.

“Hey, I allowed that kiss with you last week,” she said, and he smiled, he remembered that kiss. The number of times that she had pushed him had made his stomach turn when she kissed him but damn, she was a good kisser. “So, I think I’m open to negotiations,” she said and winked at him, moving towards her friend. He stared at her round ass as it moved away from him and went back to his beer, trying to push the vision of her very beautiful cleavage out of his mind. Somehow, hating her made him want her more.

The next day was a sex scene and he wasn’t sure if he was up to it. He was feeling groggy and a bit hungover. As he walked on set, he saw that she was already there in her seat, legs cross and bathrobe on. He imagined what she wore underneath, she was scheduled to wear nothing but a bra and panties but with her, you never knew what you were going to get. The thought of her demanding to be completely nude brought a smile to his face, but it was quickly gone knowing that would never happen.

Action was called and the argument began, the fight that was supposed to lead into hot sex.

Somehow the fight became real, the words were scripted but the anger, the animosity was all there. He stood over her, looking down at her short 5’3 height and she gazed right back up at him, her stubborn blue eyes holding his own. As the script called, he grabbed her face in his hand and smashed his lips against hers, she fought against him. Suddenly he felt something annoyingly real, he felt himself harden between his legs and he cursed himself, he knew that soon enough his ass would be borne to the cameras. If his ass was to the cameras, then his cock would be facing her and sock or no sock, she’d know what she had done to him. They fought, both for dominance and suddenly the set didn’t matter, the people surrounding them didn’t matter. He wasn’t even sure who was on set that day and at that moment, it didn’t matter. He was over her on the bed, holding her hands above her head and kissing her angrily, passionately. She had moaned, it was what set him off and he forgot everything that the script had said he was supposed to do. His hands were everywhere on her, his rock-hard cock rubbed against the inside of her thigh. She begged him, somehow managed to stay in character, for more and he was happy to oblige. Before he knew it, her legs were around his waist and his lips were buried in her neck, his hand squeezing her large breast. She moaned he could feel her wetness as it rubbed against him and he wanted it, fuck he wanted it. Somehow, he could never recall how later, the sock came off and he was pretty sure it was her doing. There, in front of all on set, they fucked and fucked hard. He remembered words of insult falling off his lips, calling her a bitch for one but it only seemed to turn her on more, she remained in character with his name.

The world was silent, he wasn’t sure if anyone was still there, but he didn’t care, he wanted to fuck the stubbornness out of her. It happened quickly, it was before he could come to his senses and he regretted it right after it happened. He came inside her, deep inside her and she had cried out at the same time. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had cum inside her or because she had come at the same time, but he quickly backed off of her.

“Cut!” someone shouted and that’s when the world came back into focus, everyone had been staring at them. “Excellent! Excellent! Jesus! I’m winning a few awards for this shit!” the director shouted clapping his hands and Chris looked at her, her eyes were trained on him. She had a smile on her face, a dazed smile and it wasn’t until she was pulled off the bed, wrapped in a robe that he heard her curse realizing he had cum inside her. She stormed off saying she’d have to take a shower and that her assistant needed to go get some Plan B immediately. Chris was given a robe as well and he quickly tied it around himself, the director patted him on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t have had the balls to pull that off but damn man, that was amazing,” he said, and Chris smiled sheepishly, quickly making his way to his trailer. He shut the door and fell into his couch, rubbing his eyes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, leaning his head back on the


End file.
